Afrovenator
General Statistics *Name: abakensis *Name Meaning: African Hunter *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Megalosauridae --> Afrovenatorinae *Place Found: Niger *Describer: Sereno, 1994 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 500 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 850 **Rock/Scissors: 400 *Types: **Reform Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Rock-Rock Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: 砂漠の熱風 (Hot Air of the Desert) *Card Rarity: Bronze Availability It was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 1st Edition (New; 024-竜; Reform Type; Featured Character: Rex) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (028-竜; Reform Type) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (024-竜; Reform Type) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (022-竜; Reform Type; Featured Character: Rex) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (003-竜; Rock-Rock Type) *Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-017-竜) Afrovenator3.gif|Afrovenator arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Afrovenator Card 5.gif|Afrovenator arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Afrovenator Card 6.jpg|Afrovenator arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) (background reflections visible) Afrovenator Card 2.jpg|Afrovenator arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Aroback.jpg|Back of Afrovenator arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Afrovenator Card 4.gif|Afrovenator arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: Ancient Persia, 757 *Appearance: The 39 Thieves *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Afrovenator *Other: Afrovenator was the last new Wind Dinosaur to appear in the anime. Move Cards ;Tornado Toss :Afrovenator runs around its opponent extremely fast, creating a whirling tornado vortex that lifts them off the ground and throws them spinning into the air! The Move's only target, Spiny, was inside a cave and was therefore slammed into the ceiling. TCG Stats Afrovenator *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-073/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Afrovenator *Abilities: ;Attack :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, you can return it to your hand and then Dino Slash another Dinosaur that's not named "Afrovenator" from your hand. Swift Afrovenator *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-038/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 2nd(+) arcade card *Flavor Text: The Afrovenator was a fierce hunter with razor-sharp teeth. It lived in the Cretaceous period, the same period as many famous dinosaurs like the Tyrannosaurus and the Triceratops. Cautious Afrovenator *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-039/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Kaku 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Screen :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can return 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs in play to their hand. If you do, you can't Dino Slash any more Dinosaurs this turn. Tempest Afrovenator *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-038/100, SAS-095/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: cropped Geki 3rd arcade card *Abilities: ;Storm :If you have a level 7 Dinosaur in play, this Dinosaur gains Storm (when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, your opponent loses 1 Life Point). Afrovenator-Storm TCG Card 2-Collosal (French).jpg|Tempest Afrovenator Colossal Rare TCG card (French) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Afrovenator was first summoned by Gavro in Ancient Persia during The 39 Thieves to try and open the titular thieves' treasure cave when he was looking for the Red Cosmos Stone; however, the stone door was too heavy to get open, so he recalled it. Later while in the cave, Gavro summoned Afrovenator again to attack the Alpha Gang, but Ursula summoned Spiny, who knocked it into a wall; it was then given its Spectral Armor form to battle against Spiny's DinoTector form. The two seemed equally strong, but Afrovenator used Tornado Toss to defeat Spiny. It knocked the Alpha Gang away and swatted the gold piles around to discover the Cosmos Stone wasn't in that room. It moved to the one where the D-Team was, where it fought against Ace, who used his DinoTector form to get an edge, but the ceiling had begun caving in, so he used Hurricane Beat to defeat Afrovenator. Its card was reclaimed by Rex while escaping the collapsing cave. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Original: アフリカのサハラさばくで発見された肉食恐竜だ。走るのはあまり早くなかったようだ。 **Translation: A carnivore found in the Sahara Desert. *It is the third Bronze rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Majungasaurus, Prosaurolophus, Tuojiangosaurus, Diceratops, Albertosaurus, Achelousaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, and Opisthocoelicaudia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg card. *Afrovenator was the first dinosaur all season in Mesozoic Meltdown to beat a dinosaur wearing DinoTector Armor (Spiny). Main dinosaurs had been defeated several times before, but never while wearing armor. Gallery Afrovenator 2.jpg|Afrovenator failing to open the treasure cave door Afro nagoya.gif|Afrovenator in NagoyaTV Afrovenator_skeleton.jpg|Afrovenator skeleton Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG